Kimberly Hunters
Puphood 'Kimberly Hunters '(KHF036) was born in the Hunters mob, a 23 strong group of meerkats living in Botswana's part of the Kalahari desert. She was born in a litter of four pups, all females, belonging to the dominate female Pansy and the dominate male Hooligan. Her littermates were Danielle, CSA and Georgia, who was the smallest pup. The pups were born on the night when the first rains of the wet season flooded the Hunters manor. At three weeks old, the four pups emerged from the burrow. Their older sister Helena babysat them. Not long after the foragers left, the Ashantis group, the Hunters main rivals, attacked the babysitting burrow. Helena defended the pups and suceeded. The Hunters returned home and chased off their rivals. Pansy then moved the Hunters to a new burrow and Georgia was abandoned by her adolesent older sister Sylvia. The surviving three pups made it to their first foraging trip. They were fed by the other members of the family and grew rapidly, soon old enough to find their own food and take part in fighting their rivals, the Ashantis and Kinkajous groups. Kimberly, Danielle and CSA made it to the age of one year old. Nothing much happended. Her mother Pansy evicted her older sisters and Flo, who never returned to the Hunters mob. At almost two, Sylvia attacked Pansy and overthrew her, claiming the dominate female position. Hooligan left the Hunters and was not seen again. Subordinate Under the new leadership of Sylvia, the Hunters numbers dropped. Then, three males, Crush, Emilio and Buckshot joined the Hunters. Crush claimed the dominate male position beside Sylvia. Emilio frequantly left the Hunters to rove but always returned. Buckshot became rather aquainted with Kimberly but Kimberly never had any pups. Sylvia gave birth to her a few litters after she became the Hunters dominate female. One of her litters were attacked by a puff adder and one of the pups died. Kimberly defended the other two pups and was bitten in the head by the snake. Sylvia moved burrows to save her two surviving pups and Kimberly was abandoned. She stayed underground for three days until she was fit enough to return to the Hunters where she took the place of a subordinate female again. At almost three, Kimberly, Danielle and CSA were evicted from the Hunters by Sylvia. All three of the sisters were pregnant by the unrelated males. The father of Kimberly's pups was more than likely Buckshot. CSA aborted while Kimberly and Danielle gave birth to their pups in a bolt hole. This was the first litter any of the sisters had ever had. Unfortunatly, the Hunters mob mistook the pups for those of a rival group and attacked the bolt hole, killing all their pups. After this, CSA was predated and the Hunters split, where Kimberly and Danielle were allowed to rejoin the splinter group. Kimberly then overthrew her sister Regan, who was the dominate female of this group, with no trouble. This was the first time she had ever been the dominate female. However, it was short lived. Although she won her first group encounter with thier rivals the Ashantis, the Hunters reunited and the group did not like having a new alpha female. Dominate Female ﻿When the Hunters reunited, Sylvia did not want to give up her position without a fight. She directly challenged Kimberly for the dominate position and after five hard minutes of fighting, Kimberly won dominance over her older sister and evicted her from the Hunters. She was then fitted with a radio collar. Buckshot and Crush also fought for dominance and by the end of the day, Buckshot overthrew his brother Crush and was the new dominate male beside Kimberly, who was the new dominate female of the Hunters. Sylvia was later allowed to return to the Hunters, where she killed Kimberly's first litter of pups she had as the dominate female. Sylvia was once more evicted and allowed to return. Kimberly had another litter and this time, all the pups survived. Three months into Kimberly's leadership reighn, the Hunters split and did not reunite. The Hunters had under 10 members, three in which were Pansy's last litter, Kimberly's brothers and sisters, her mate and her surviving pups. In her first year of leadership, the Hunters numbers plumited to a critically low level. It was in her second year of dominance when the Hunters began increasing in numbers. They were soon back to their former size and with numbers now on her size, Kimberly's Hunters mob began winning almost every group encounter. In 2006, the Hunters encountered their archrivals, the Ashantis for the last time. During the attack, many meerkats were injured and Kimberly's mate Buckshot was killed by an onslaught of rival males. However, the Hunters still managed to drive the Ashantis off their land for good. Three months following Buckshot's death, Kimberly's son Shy was the dominate male of the Hunters. A roivng male named Streak joined the group and easily overthrew Shy. He was the uncontested dominate male after that. The rate in which Kimberly delivered pups increased once more. However, her ability to controll the breeding sucess of her daughters and other group females began to fail. In one case, her oldest daughter Keeper evcited her aunt Danielle from the group. Kimberly in turn evicted her pregnant daughters Keeper and Hawkeyes. Hawkeyes was Last Seen but Keeper returned to the group. Kimberly was bitten by a snake in 2007 while defending her pups in the night. However, she was now eight years of age and it took her longer to recover from the bite. She managed to kill the puff adder but only saved one pup from a litter of three. Keeper established dominance over the Hunters in her mother's absence but her sister Russle and a few others remained at the back of the Hunters with Kimberly. By the end of the day, Kimberly was absent from the Hunters. She returned after almost a week of absence when the Hunters were squaring up with their rivals, the Fabulous (Sylvia's splinter group). Although she was still weak, Kimberly fought in the encounter and the Hunters managed to win. In early 2009, Kimberly gave birth to two small twin pups named Chika and Panther. They were seporated from the Hunters with their babysitters, Keeper and Russle. The Hunters went on a mission to find the pups and suceeded, even if Chika was predated. She gave birth again to a litter of three pups in May of 2009. She was now the oldest female in the Hunters and weak with age. On May 18, a black mamba snuck into the burrow but the Hunters were unaware of it's presence. They did not pick up it's scent and when Kimberly went below to feed her new pups she was bitten. With old age and the fatal venom working against her, the long term Hunters dominate female died. Her daughter Russle, although not the oldest female, claimed dominance and was the new Hunters leader after her mother beside her step father, in which she had no kin. Kimberly lived to be 8 1/2, an old age for a wild meerkat and gave birth to 41 pups. She was a formitable dominate female with many battle scars that told her loing life's story of fighting. Meerkat Tales #1: Kimberly's Courage Kimberly Hunters was the main charactor in Keeper Smith's first novel in the Meerkat Tales series. The book told her full life story in detail through a meerkat's eye view of things. She was seen as a curioius, accedent prone and rebellious meerkat who grew into the feirce leader of the pack. The story was rather tragic which is probibly why she was a 'stone hearted' dominate female. Meerkat Tales Special: Kimberly of KMT The Meerkat Tales special, Kimberly of KMT, tells the true story of the first legendary meerkat queen of the KMT. It is a special edition that is the only non-numbered book in the series. There are two books written on Kimberly Hunters. The first however, is a fan fiction that states that she is a wild meerkat and not one of the habutated animals from the KMT. In this book, the basic story is still the same but there are more facts about the legend's life and the life history of the Hunters is played out in detail. KMT Legendary Meerkat Queen At the KMT research reserve in souther Botswana, there are a handful of meerkat legends. There are three catagories that their most legendary meerkats fall under. The first is Legendary Kings, the second is Legendary Queens and the third is Legendary Meerkats, which is about subordinate individuals. The Legendary Queens consists of three of thier best known and most famous matriarchs. Kimberly Hunters is currently the first one in the collection, followed by Maybelline Novembers and by Nyra Armageddon. Kimberly was the first born of the three and the first to die. She was at least three years older than Maybelline (second in collection). She currently holds the title as the Queen of both the KMT and the Queen of Botswana. Significant Offspring Keeper-dominate female of the Hunters splinter group, the Cherokees. Russle-Hunters dominate female after her mother Shy-temporary Hunters dominate male Sam-dominate female of the Impossibles(not mentioned in book) Kim-babysitter who was killed when the Cherokees raided the Hunters burrow ﻿ Category:Hunter meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats